megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
Norbert Clark
"Is that your Navi Megaman wahooo he is great do you want an Net Battle of sometime _Norbert Megaman Battle Network Blue SX "Call me Norbert Norbert Clark, _Norbert New Megaman NT Warrior Norbert Clark '''Known as '''Daichi Nagano (だいち ながの Nagano Daichi) In Japan is a character from the Megaman Battle Network series created by Maarten he is Lan upside friend and Quint.EXE operator he trained Quint during an long time. Although his skills are perfect and an side boss upside Dex and Gutsman. Personality Norbert has an friendly friendship at all since you have defeated DanganMan.exe you saw him at the ACDC Elementary School with Toby. his new friend Norbert and has belowed to Lan to make friends with it. Norbert wants an Net Battle with you. And if you lose Norbert is very happy and eanthousiastic and are smile lucky. If you win Norbert cried with happy and says that your Megaman has an great operator. He and Toby are similar to have the bad schools. Norbert was in his previous years also to Greystone High School and become bullied nothing is known by his characters. But it is known that he hates Blake Elliot Game History MegaMan Battle Network series Norbert and Quint can be fought every Megaman Battle Network Spin Off games that are created by Maarten he has little part about Lan adventures and is more often see it in ACDC Elementary School. But later he knows Ultimus Secret and has with Lan and Toby to defeating the Omega Programm in Megaman Battle Network Blue SX he has more often training with her Navi Quint and is no more battle at ACDC Elementary School only at one quest. Manga Doujin Norbert mades his debut in the New MegaMan NT Warrior doujin by Maarten he and Toby gives an hugh and try to be good friends Lan says to Norbert where he find Toby but Daichi likes Toby as an best friend and gives him an eanthousiastic smile he try's to Lan to made an Net Battle but Lan won and Norbert is in happier sadness. But Lan says that his Navi is very strong before that. Later Norbert and Toby are knows which Omega.exe by Ultimus Plan which do. and Norbert's Quint is damaged by Virusses. Norbert leaves Ultimus Base and try to escape. Biography and Relationships. Norbert is an sidekick friend of Lan. He likes Toby for his first time when he has the same feelings. Norbert is very in love with Mary. But Mary is too scared about his feelings. that is an part of the Manga New Megaman NT Warrior. Norbert is very befriend with Chaud. during the same Navi that is referred to more powers. But all in one. Gallery Trivia * By Norbert eanthousiastic and happy faces very more Megaman people thinks that he was autistic. But Maarten says that his character has his alter ego. * Norbert is the second character that has no Game Over screen if you lose with Quint, * Norbert is an much lover of videogames that is known on the Manga. * Norbert Japanese name Daichi is reffered as Daichi Yamanaka Though his winter clothes. * Norbert shows also his tongue as an very childlish personality Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males